


Warmth

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [12]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Breathplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "They discover, early on, that breath and skin, if not directly related, are at the very least second cousins."
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liveonthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/gifts).



> Written for the prompt word "warmth." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

They discover, early on, that breath and skin, if not directly related, are at the very least second cousins.

Ned kneels on the bed and leans in for Chuck's mouth, leans in so close that if they weren't absolutely precise, he could fall right on top of her, but because time and experience has fortunately provided them with the necessary absolute precision, they can do this with only a minimal amount of trepidation. It's titillating, really, that danger, that edge of fear, and she thinks it's probably one of the big reasons they haven't fallen apart yet. So to speak.

He hovers his mouth over hers, and they breath onto each other's lips, and then he trails down her neck, and she reaches between her legs, pacing herself, until he gets down on the floor and lets a warm exhale engulf the jut of her left hip. He looks up at her and grins, still emptying his lungs onto her, and she's lost, she's gone, and she never thought she'd be so happy for simply _breathing out_.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
